Indulto de última hora
by HardLohve
Summary: Amor, la más mortal de las cosas mortales. Te mata tanto cuando la tienes como cuando no la tienes... Pero no es así exactamente. Eres el que condena y el condenado. El verdugo, la cuchilla, el indulto de última hora, la respiración jadeante y el cielo tormentoso y el gracias, gracias, gracias. Dios . Amor: te mata y te salva a la vez.


Disclaimer: de ser Suzanne, y tener derechos sobre THG, os aseguro que no me veríais ni el plumero por FFN. Así que como soy tan pobretona como los que escribimos por aquí (si no es así, por favor, sacadme de mi error y avisadme que os dé mi número de cuenta, ejem), comprenderéis que no soy Collins, y que todo lo de abajo está escrito para disfrute mío y de quien se asome a leer.

–…–…–

NT: Antes que nada y que menos que nada…, que quede constancia de que a pesar de que este fic es ¿Finniss? ¿Everddair? Soy orgullosamente Peeniss. (Ala. Ya lo he dicho). Pero como aún ando en busca de inspiración que me anime a hacer por fin un fanfic Everlark, entretengo mis ganas de fanfickear con LJDH con este desafío propuesto por Mica en el "Despierta a las Musas", del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera.

¿Canción en la que debía basarse la historia? "Loco", de Enrique Iglesias FT India Martínez. (Espero que os guste, y que sepáis premiar mi intento con un review en el recuadrito de abajo, ¿eh?). Nada más que decir salvo que... ah, sí:

¡a leer!

–…–…–

"Amor, la más mortal de las cosas mortales. Te mata tanto cuando la tienes como cuando no la tienes... Pero no es así exactamente. Eres el que condena y el condenado. El verdugo, la cuchilla, el indulto de última hora, la respiración jadeante y el cielo tormentoso y el «gracias, gracias, gracias. Dios». Amor: te mata y te salva a la vez". (Lauren Oliver, Saga Delirium).

–…–…–

Sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, envuelto en la luz de emergencia que lucha por vencer la penumbra de la perdurable noche del subsuelo, esa misma donde Peeta os ha advertido de un modo televisivo del peligro del bombardeo del Capitolio al trece, con la vista fija en el vacío y las manos enredadas en un amasijo de cuerda, no estás pensando precisamente en el simulacro de emergencia de nivel cinco que os ha arrastrado a las profundidades de ése búnker. Qué bah. Para nada.

En cambio, te sorprendes a ti mismo pensando en esa persona que tanto te ha ayudado. Extraña, única, desquiciante e inigualable son los adjetivos número uno que vienen a tu cabeza para definirla. Sientes por esa persona muchas cosas. Cosas nuevas. Cosas que hasta entonces no has sentido por ninguna otra, aunque tú creyeras que sí. Miedo, atracción; recelo, seguridad... ¿amor?

Son sentimientos profesados hasta ahora hacia tu familia, lo que se renueva en tu persona. Sentimientos que se cuelan bajo tu piel, por entre los poros de tu cuerpo, sombra inseparable en la vigilia de tus sueños y presencia palpable en tu despertar, dejándote ora desvaído ora enérgico. Te remueves sobre las mantas que has doblado bajo tu trasero para protegerte en lo posible del frío húmedo que pulula por toda la caverna.

¿Cómo se entiende que una persona, una sola persona, tenga la potestad de, si quiere, estrujarte el pecho en un puño de hiero para, al momento siguiente, aflojar la presa, alisar las arrugas causadas como se alisan los pliegues de un papel doblado? Sólo hay una explicación: locura, obsesión; entrega, enfermedad. Esa es la respuesta. Enfermedad. Enfermedad por amor, amor por enfermedad. Un sentimiento tan simple y a la vez tan complejo, tan portentoso y aun así tan frágil.

Hace un año no sabías siquiera qué era amar a otro que no fuera de tu sangre; que no fuera tu incondicional aliada. Sabías del cariño porque él te visitaba en cada mirada dedicada a tus más allegados. Sabías de la piedad porque era la moneda de cambio con la que te miraban al pasar los antiguos vencedores de tu distrito y con la que tú les retribuías al percibir los traumas que cada uno de ellos arrastraba a su salida de los Juegos, fantasmagóricas cadenas a la sobrevivencia de una existencia que poco tenía ya de atractiva.

Conocías el odio, y lo profesabas en cada odioso tacto proveniente de cada odioso capitolino que pagaba por tus servicios. El placer de tu cuerpo. Odias odiar pero aun así el odio no hace más que dominarte en cada acceso de recuerdo de esos sucesos. Y te encariña el querer porque ese afecto profesado no es más que la prueba irrefutable de que no eres un inquilino de tu propio cuerpo, como tanto has temido, al que el parásito de Snow y sus secuaces ha chupado sin misericordia en cada venta y compraventa hasta drenarlo de empatía y emoción.

Ahora bien, todo ha cambiado. Contra todo pronóstico, has enfermado. Has cogido la peor enfermedad del ser humano. Esa poderosa, pasional, absorbente, demandante y, en ocasiones, degradante. No lo has visto venir, y te has enamorado. Enamorado de quien no debes, pues la locura os visita en cada ocasional encuentro vuestro por los pasillos, las estancias o los campos de entrenamiento. Y lo sabes porque es pensar en ella y el respirar se detiene en tu tórax, te cuesta inhalar y, al final, acabas cogiendo una bocanada de aire más grande incluso que tus pulmones, propia más bien de la resistencia de unas bombonas de oxígeno.

Te has enamorado. Enamorado hasta tal punto que, el solo hecho de recordar lo que sientes por ella, duele. Pero a pesar de todo, sigues ahí, al pie de ese amor, en la base de esa cordillera perniciosa. Aun cuando te asusta quererla, aun cuando quererla es lo que ahora te arrebata la cordura y te profesa el aplauso masivo de la locura.

Deseos de protegerla y la necesidad de su cercanía fue la advertencia en susurros de estar encubando algo. Remordimientos y debilidad carcomiendo tus pensamientos, luego tu pecho y, más tarde tu alma, fueron la voz del aviso, más clara y definida y menos tenue. Y los celos por el hecho de que otro se te adelantara, de que otro dejara salir a la luz lo que tú con tanto ahínco reprimes y que demostrara su afecto con tanta potencia que pudiera llegar hasta ella y desarmarla y convencerla, son el despeje de las dudas que puedas plantearte, sonidos de cascabeles anunciando la llegada de un juglar en un pueblo pequeño, yermo y solitario como lo es el corazón de esa tu especial persona de la que esta noche no puedes apartar tu mente, por más que quieras e intentes.

¿Coyuntura? Una Arena, un distrito, horas interminables pujando contra la insistencia de la muerte en todas sus variantes por el derecho a vivir. ¿Síntomas? Sudor en las manos, aliento entrecortado, saltos inesperados de dos o tres latidos en tu pecho, y el andar observándola día y noche, noche y día, pendiente del más leve de sus movimientos, aunque tu sedienta mirada no la halle metida dentro de tu campo de visión.

¿Causas? No lo sabes. Realmente sigues sin explicarte el modo o el cuando o el por qué te contagiaste. Tal vez fue a causa de su fiereza; tal vez la valentía con que se enfrentaba a los peligros; tal vez la perseverancia con la que ejecuta todo cuanto se propone; tal vez el fuego que le bulle en las venas, capaz de detener las inmensas olas que te constituyen y reconfortan.

Tal vez su modo de amar, ese querer con los que muy pocos logran hacerse una parcela en su amurallado corazón, ese modo peculiar tan encubierto y al mismo tiempo tan entregado; o tal vez su belleza modesta, sólo resaltada cuando estilistas y esteticistas se lo proponen fue lo que llamó la atención de tus dormidos sentimientos, haciéndolos salir de su letargo y dejándote sin habla en el proceso. En realidad poco importa, ya que pocos, por no decir nadie, puede excusar los motivos de esas enfermedades que ni fármacos ni bioquímicos son capaces de sosegar hasta su extenuación.

Lo que está claro es que padeces la enfermedad. El amor, la más mortal de las cosas mortales. Y lo que también está claro es que disfrutas sufriéndola y que sufres disfrutándola. Locura, masoquismo e indiferencia son lo mismo en tu caso y todo te da igual del mismo modo. Pero no es así exactamente. Lo especial se cuida para no ser arruinado, lo arruinado se mantiene por lo que significa, por el pasado que trae consigo. Y ella es todo eso: especial; una ruina; una ruina con significado de muchos ayer y muchos mañana. Un simbolismo. Un simbolismo de huellas indelebles en la nieve, del tictac de un malicioso segundero, de unas coordinadas marinas a la dirección errónea en una navegación a la que grises nubarrones no le pronostican buena singladura.

No es pasión lo que sientes por ella. Sabes de la pasión, porque la has visto reflejada incontables veces en las pupilas dilatadas de los cuerpos retocados que tiemblan y se convulsionan bajo el tacto de tus expertas manos. Eres completamente capaz de excitar hasta la súplica a alguien; esa es una cualidad adquirida a lo largo de los años de práctica. Y no es ni excitación ni gemidos ni simple placer sexual lo que quieres conseguir de ella. De ella quieres una de sus contadas sonrisas; quieres volverla loca; que llore por ti con el mismo ímpetu con el que lloró por él, cuando lo creía muerto, insalvable.

De ella quieres la oportunidad de besarla sin que quede nada por dentro de ti que no redunde en el deseo de decírselo todo. Quieres tenerla a tu merced; tocarla como se toca a un amigo; sentirla como se siente a un amado; saborearla como se saborea a un amante. (Oh, amor, la más manipulable de las cosas manipuladoras).

Quieres que, en tu presencia, la forma en la que todos la ven se desenmascare en pro de una más fácil de conquistar. Quieres ver flotar las dudas en su mirada cada vez que sus ojos recaigan en ti. De ella quieres constatar los mismos sentimientos que tú la profesas recorrer su espalda siempre que te aproximes de puntillas a su lado... lo que sea, con tal de que deje de ser tan inalcanzable, tan endemoniadamente difícil de seducir.

Así que planeas. Como un jugador de ajedrez que urde en silencio la caída del adversario, el siguiente movimiento y la elección de la ficha que más se adecúe a sus propósitos, planeas un asalto muy poco propio de ti pero sí muy común en los enfermos como tú que padecen la enfermedad del amor, adecentado con el corrosivo hálito de la obsesión.

Te propones hacerla tropezar en la mano extendida que tiende una cuerda en tu palma, hacerla caer finalmente en tus tentativos brazos y, de paso, librarte de la incertidumbre de esta malsana enfermedad obsesiva que te carcome con un beso, una caricia, un algo que te convenza de que lo que sientes acabará tan pronto como satisfagas la febril fiebre que te consume, transformando así tu enfermedad en un diagnóstico más urgente, digno a tener en cuenta.

Así que te aproximas a ella. Abandonas el cuadrado cuatro por cuatro metros de suelo de piedra, delineado mediante rayas pintadas. Y te mueves hasta el área E, al compartimiento donde tienen alojada a su familia, un hueco tan grande y cuadrado como el tuyo, con dos catres en la pared y un espacio con forma de cubo a nivel del suelo para almacenamiento. Te quedas ahí de pie, inmóvil como estatua, sigiloso como un animal de agua no acostumbrado a ese nuevo terreno, silencioso como una sombra.

La observas en un solemne mutismo. Lo último que deseas es asustarla, despertarla con un sobresalto que implique una palabrota en voz alta, una patada a las sábanas o el enarbolar de una flecha en tu dirección como afilada arma a tu garganta. Lo que buscas es consolar el anhelo de sentirla apretada contra ti, rodeada por tus brazos, consumida por el apremio de tus besos, doblegada por caricias en zonas que nunca antes nadie le ha rozado ni acariciado.

No es un pecado lo que quieres. No estás pidiendo una imposibilidad al universo. Entonces, ¿por qué esa culpabilidad? ¿Por qué esa tenue sensación de andar haciendo algo incorrecto? Desestimas las dudas. Despachas a la insidiosa voz que murmura traición a un rincón del cerebro. Pronto descubres que no está dormida. Al verte llegar, ella no duda en abandonar las sábanas que rehuyen de su cabeza el sueño tanto como rehuyen el calor del resto de su cuerpo para sentarse frente a ti en el suelo y hacerte compañía.

La desconfianza es un sentimiento que huele a náuseas reprimidas en el estómago. Es un efluvio que apesta a titubeo de un arma que duda si ser envainada de vuelta. La desconfianza es el tercer aroma que emana de tu cuerpo, después del odio hacia Snow y sólo superado por los perfumes de la larga lista de tus clientes, a pesar de lo mucho que te frotaste y refrotaste después de cada cita con ellos hasta tener la piel en carne viva para deshacerte del horror de esos encuentros lucrativos. La desconfianza, no obstante, no hace acto de presencia en Katniss cuando ella se deja caer como gato erizado junto a ti y su esencia te envuelve como un abrigo térmico imperturbable a las ansias que empiezan a recorrer vértebra a vértebra tu cuerpo.

Nudo a nudo entretenéis vuestras manos. Susurro a susurro intercambiáis preguntas, respuestas que derivan a una conversación banal. Centímetro a centímetro te arrimas, y no vuelves a acortar distancia hasta que te aseguras de que sigue relajada y cómoda y que su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a ese nuevo grado de cercanía contigo. A pesar de la oscuridad que os rodea, sólo esquivada por la linterna abandonada a vuestros pies, la tienes tan cerca que te dedicas a memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro.

Dónde se le desvaría una peca, cuántos lunares rastrean el contorno de sus pómulos, qué grano adolescente constata en la frente la cumbre de su pubertad. Descifras la expresión que comulga concentración, calma y aquiescencia con el resto de rasgos de su semblante. ¿Es ansia eso que ves en sus ojos? ¿Es anticipación lo que tensa así su cuerpo? Y lo que hace temblar su labio inferior... ¿es también deseo reprimido? No lo puedes creer. Pero sí lo quieres creer. Amor... la más ilusa de las ilusiones.

La tienes tan cerca que puedes ver cómo los reclamos se acumulan en sus ojos en forma de mirada furibunda y tozuda, o cómo se agolpan en la comisura de sus labios, labios apretados en una firme línea para evitar que ni una sola palabra burle sus defensas. Al fin ocurre. Tus barreras se caen. Con la misma mano que agarra la cuerda inconclusa en su retahíla de nudos, la detienes a ella y te detienes a ti mismo. Y con la otra mano, llena de cayos por el mucho uso de las cuerdas, tridentes y redes, rodeas su barbilla y la besas de lleno en los labios; cerezas ácidas, rojas y entreabiertas que buscan dejar de ser virgen a la saliva y lengua que componen una caricia abierta y total de tu boca.

Amor... la más fantasiosa de las ensoñaciones. Has soñado muchas veces con este momento. Cientos, a fuer de ser sincero. Lo que sí no esperabas, lo que sí no te imaginaste en ninguna de esas recurridas fantasías diarias o nocturnas, es que ocurriera justo lo que ocurre. Lo impensable, lo inimaginable. Que ella te corresponda. A ti, y no al otro. Que ella haya renunciado a su tan cacareada cordura para abrazar voluntariamente esa enfermedad que de seguro os empujará al final a los dos al hoyo de la locura.

Sabes que eres guapo, atractivo; un sexsimbol de campeonato, una estampa por la que los calendarios se pelearían por tenerte encabezando uno de sus meses, alguien hermoso y arrebatador por el que vale la pena endeudarse hasta la muerte con tal de pagar una sola de tus noches. Autoestima no te sobra. Arrogancia tampoco. Sabes que eres como esos adonis de los antiguos griegos capaces de hacer que un dios renuncie a su condición inmortal con tal de poseerte bien en cuerpo o bien en un erótico juego sexual.

Pero lo que no sabías hasta ahora es que también eras irresistible ante sus ojos, un tesoro negado a compartir con cualquier otra persona, un manjar con el que volverse posesivo y egoísta.

Su contacto te Embruja. Te enloquece. Te abruma. El roce de su boca contra la tuya es el golpe de calor en un día en la playa, es la brazada elegante que te impulsa entre olas saladas, llevándote mar adentro; es el descenso círculo a círculo al séptimo infierno, un nuevo percibir de la vida que abre un insaciable apetito en tu estómago y te arrastra para mendigar más, mucho más de ella.

Interminables sensaciones van del uno al otro sin pausa ni tregua. Euforia. Atracción. Complacencia. Locura. Avidez, siempre esa insorteable avidez. Sentimientos que pasan como el viento y lo revuelve todo hasta dejaros locos a ambos. Luego llega la nada. Y en ese limbo no hay tiempo. No hay guerra. No hay amenaza de ser descubiertos.

Vuelves a besarla porque quieres. Vuelves a besarla porque intuyes que ella también lo desea. Vuelves a besarla no porque te atraiga; ahora más bien es porque buscas que se abra, que se despoje de sus capas y capas de chica irascible, de vencedora enajenada, de sinsajo perfecto y simbólico. Le robas el aliento, la capacidad de articular palabra, y ella gime en tu boca y tú sientes el imperativo deseo de colocarla a golpe de lengua, mordiscos y saliva en la casilla de esa imagen de chica en Llamas, ahora en un sentido más estricto y más erótico de la palabra.

Amor... la más erótica de las sensualidades. Sin transición, la besas una y otra vez. Bien en el cuello, bien en la clavícula, bien en la base de la garganta, bien en el escote al descubierto de ese mal llamado pijama sanitario. Procuras que sean en lugares distintos. Pero una y otra vez vuelves a su boca, que no se cierra en ningún momento ni se aparta. Más bien al contrario. Te busca. Te aguarda. Te acorrala. De vez en cuando permites que ella tome el control, que sea ella quien te bese, quien te embista con su lengua, quien te someta a sus caricias.

Y en tales ocasiones cierras los ojos para disfrutar doblemente de todo, pero los abres al instante, temeroso de confundir el momento con una de tus tantas fantasías. Te tornas demandante al impedir que ella entorne también los párpados. Quieres ver el goce rebozar su mirada. Quieres ver el abandono entero esculpir hasta el último rasgo de su cara. Quieres ser testigo del momento en que la excitación nuble su juicio, emborrone el gris color de sus pupilas, espese el aliento en su boca.

No tarda en parecerte pequeña la parte de tela que oculta tu miembro; parece encogerse la zona superior del pantalón de pijama, con esa su tendencia a formar una tienda de campaña con los atributos que se esconden en tu entrepierna. Así mismo, sientes como una de sus manos, antes agarradas con vehemencia a tus cabellos o a tus hombros, se deslizan cuello abajo, acariciando inexperta pero decidida tu espalda, tu cintura, desviarse a tus pectorales, a las tetinas que se ponen tiesas bajo su contacto, resbalar después por tu estómago y pararse finalmente en la orilla de la goma elástica de esa ropa interior que para ambos, y eso es un hecho, sobra, ya está de más.

Amor... la más inenarrable de las cosas inexpresables. No hay descripción capaz de ser leal y fiel a las sensaciones, las emociones y todas las maravillas que te recorren, que os recorren cuando por fin unís vuestros cuerpos en uno solo. Basta con decir que le besas hasta lo más íntimo. Que os acopláis no sólo en cuerpo, también en alma, vuestras quebradas y poco firmes almas. Basta con decir que ella se pierde entre tus caricias tanto como tú te pierdes en todo cuanto ella representa. Sinsajo. Rebelde. Amada. Locura; locura; locura.

Sabes que en ese momento de amor realzado ella no piensa en Peeta y su desmedido afán de protegerla aunque sea en la distancia. Que no es en Gale y su inquebrantable oferta de auxilio hacia su familia a quien recuerda. Ni siquiera Snow, su madre o Prim hace eco en sus ideas. La has minimizado hasta tal punto que únicamente tiene cabeza para pensar en la persona que, ahora mismo, tiene más cerca, enterrada en su adentro. En ti. Finnick. Su amor, el más loco de sus amores.

Tú y Katniss os abrazáis. Os besáis. Os hacéis el amor en el tenue silencio del refugio, con el ambiente luctuoso de esa cripta de piedra que os salvaguarda de los ataques del Capitolio como mudo testigo de lo que hacéis, tan indiferente tú de hacer un ruido que os delate como desinteresada lo está ella en el riesgo de que os pillen. El beso que sella la culminación de vuestro éxtasis es el último de la noche. El abrazo con el que aguardáis a que los espasmos finalicen es, sin embargo, el primero de cientos que se repiten durante los largos meses que estáis en el Distrito 13.

La culpabilidad al final desaparece. No hacéis nada malo, os decís una y otra vez (amor, la más mentirosa de las cosas engañosas ), hasta el punto en que ni os escondéis. Lo que hacéis no es algo que vayáis a olvidar a la mañana siguiente, con la salida del sol, con el despertar del resto de refugiados. No es algo a lo que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Es real. Finnick y Katniss. Es algo que no detendrá vuestro retorcido sentimiento de afecto. Katniss y Finnick. Es la locura que os entrelaza, que os desgarra, que os esclaviza.

¿Es que no lo ves, tú, ingenuo, engreído, ladrón de emociones? Oh, no. Claro que no lo ves. Amor... la más ciega de las cosas ciegas. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién iba a pensar que tú dejarías a Annie al cuidado de sus medicinas? ¿Quién podría imaginar que Katniss te eligiera a ti por encima de los meros aspirantes chicos del distrito 12? Nadie. Ni los implicados por su parte ni los involucrados por la tuya. Nadie. Ni siquiera tú. Su codicia, su obsesión, su amor, su locura. Sólo tú. Quien más la ama, quien más la enloquece.

Tan sorprendente es el hecho de su elección como de incógnito el modo en que llego yo a vuestras vidas y al umbral de esa relación que os traéis, poniendo punto y final a tanto enchochamiento. Amor... la más letal de las cosas letales. Eso tendrías que haberlo recordado siempre.

Me he dejado ver de cuando en cuando en esos meses de batalla. Si os molestaseis en remontaros un poco más al pasado, os daríais cuenta de que, sin embargo, he sido una fiel amiga vuestra. Invisible pero firme, discreta pero tenaz. Pero mi momento ha llegado. No podéis culparme de impaciencia. Nadie puede aguantar eternamente ante una delicia y pretender nunca saborearla, tocarla, poseerla. Me planto definitivamente ante ti cuando un rastrear de los mutos de Snow se vuelve en un ataque mortal en tu dirección.

Un frío hálito te envuelve mientras te desangras. Esa soy yo, para que lo sepas. Alzas la mirada, por primera vez desamparada y desesperada, hacia ella. El fuego del dolor, de la rabia y el rencor llamea en sus ojos grises, implacable, inconsumible, irrefrenable. Y sabes que puedes morir tranquilo. No porque vaya a vengarse de tu muerte, como bien sabes. Mueres tranquilo, calentado por esas últimas ascuas de la mirada de la Chica en Llamas porque sabes que nunca podrá recuperarse de tu pérdida. Te pide en la distancia que no te vayas, que luches, que no la dejes sola con ese dolor metido. Te advierte que no te perdonará por tu abandono, en caso de llegar éste a producirse.

Pero tú no puedes más que pedirla perdón por incumplir tu promesa a la luna que es su persona. Y sabes. Que los trastornos que desde su salida de la primera Arena la han rondado, la envolverán definitivamente en su atillo de demencia. De depresión. De ida de olla. De mente quebrada. De corazón desilusionado y de planes de futuro rotos y maltratados. Ella será un muerto viviente, y eso te gusta. Ella jamás olvidará qué es yacer entre tus brazos como yaces tú ahora entre los míos, y eso te calma.

Nunca volverá a amar a otro. Nunca pasará página. Eres la respiración jadeante y el cielo tormentoso y el «gracias, gracias, gracias. Dios». Eres el que condena y el condenado. Porque ella siempre tendrá presente, en cada dolorosa inhalación de vida que se resistirá a abandonarla, qué es amar hasta enfermar, qué es enfermar hasta enloquecer. Amor, la más corrosiva de las cosas nocivas.

¿Egoísmo? Puede. ¿Pero qué es la obsesión sin ese componente básico en su haber? ¿Qué es la enfermedad sin ese grado de atracción asesina? Oh, es amor, que nadie lo dude. Es amor, la más obsesiva de las obsesiones, la más egoísta de las emociones utilitarias. Es ese mismo sentimiento analizado en el principio, ese sentir de emociones nunca antes percibidas. Miedo, atracción; recelo, seguridad... ¿amor? Te mata y te salva a la vez.

No haces juicio de tus actos. Decides en tu último aliento que eso la muerte lo decida. Y yo decido, Finnick, ser el verdugo, la cuchilla, el indulto de última hora. Llevarme al mismo tiempo tu vida… y la suya. Decido ser ese loco amor. Decido ser la más mortal de las cosas mortales, no en vano soy la propia muerte. Decido ser el verdugo para ti, el indulto para ella. Oh, amor... la más leal de mis secuaces. Decido ser loca yo también. ¿Qué te parece? Mataros y salvaros a la vez.


End file.
